1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and a method for performing data communication in a system that wirelessly transmits and receives power.
2. Description of Related Art
Research on wireless power transmission has been ongoing to overcome issues such as an increasing inconvenience of wired power supplies and limits to existing battery capacities due to an increase in various electronic devices including mobile devices and other devices that are intended to operate without a wired power supply. In particular, there has been a concentration on research on near-field wireless power transmission. Near-field wireless power transmission refers to an example in which a distance between a transmission coil and a reception coil is small compared to a wavelength at an operation frequency. For example, a wireless power transmission and reception system using a resonance characteristic may include a source configured to supply power, and a target configured to receive the supplied power. When wireless power is transmitted and received, the source and the target may need to share control information.